elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/08
31. August 2014 *Raju the crying elephant faces life back in chains after cruel former owners launch legal battle to win him back - 31.08.2014. 30. August 2014 *Watch playful baby elephant use hose as SKIPPING ROPE in hilarious viral video - 30.09.2014. 29. August 2014 *Amtstierärztin droht Circus Busch mit Elefanten-Entzug - 29.08.2014. *Hier wird ein Elefant geflext! - 29.08.2014. *Indian Elephant Who Paints Gets Gallery Show - 29.08.2014. *Elephant dies in Bihar Tiger Reserve - 29.08.2014. *Livestock officials implore Phuket police to investigate baby elephant owner - 29.08.2014. *Why Elephants Don’t Belong in Zoos! - 29.08.2014. *Raju the crying elephant's owner launches legal action for custody: charity group - 29.08.2014. *Wild elephant kills old man in Odisha - 29.08.2014. 28. August 2014 *Pachyderms Play Polo to Raise Money for Elephants - 28.08.2014. *Slam Trunk: Basketball-Playing Elephant Throws Down at the Zoo - 28.08.2014. *Leakey’s Last Stand: The Final Battle of Africa's Elephant King - 28.08.2014. 27. August 2014 *„Zirkus-Elefanten haben kaum Stress“ - 27.08.2014. *Elefanten Thura und Rani verlassen Hagenbecks - 27.08.2014. 26. August 2014 *Kreis gegen Affen und Elefanten im Reise-Zirkus - 26.08.2014. 25. August 2014 *So sieht Elefanten-Gassi am Rheinufer aus - 25.08.2014. *Zirkus darf keine Elefanten zeigen - 25.08.2014. *Elefanten-Dung in Geschenkverpackung: Schöne Scheiße! - 25.08.2014. *Erster Elefant stellt sich der "Ice Bucket Challenge" - 25.08.2014. *Elephant Population Tipping Points and Domestic American Ivory Markets - 25.08.2014. *1st African elephant born in Arizona at Tucson zoo - 25.08.2014. *Paintings by Elephant Part of Art Exhibition - 25.08.2014. 24. August 2014 *The Elephant Whisperer: Meet the Nairobi man single-handedly protecting 21 orphans from poachers - 24.08.2014. *Seattle Zoo Elephant's Unexpected Death Prompts Important Discussion About Animal Captivity - 24.08.2014. *Op drie jaar tijd 100.000 olifanten gedood door stropers - 24.08.2014. *TRACEY TRAVELS: How to Care for Your Elephant - 24.08.2014. *VIDEO: Elephant makes a trunk call and charms the visitors - experience the animals close-up at Whipsnade! - 24.08.2014. *Raising awareness on the need to save elephants - 24.08.2014. 23. August 2014 *Vigil held for euthanized elephant - 23.08.2014. *Wütender Elefant spießt Auto mit Touristen auf - 23.08.2014. *Elephant calf continues baby boom at zoo - 23.08.2014. *Judith Durham joins outrage over elephant - 23.08.2014. 22. August 2014 *Wild elephant electrocuted - 22.08.2014. *Second calf adds to baby elephant boom at Dublin Zoo - 22.08.2014. *Elephant Poachers Also Targeting Vultures - 22.08.2014. *Woodland Park Zoo euthanizes elephant Watoto - 22.08.2014. *Death of elephant at Seattle zoo mourned, revives debate - 22.08.2014. *South Eastern Railway stops train movement for 45 minutes to allow elephants to cross tracks - 22.08.2014. *Officials probe baby elephant chained in Phuket parking lot - 22.08.2014. *Julie Grosso: Dane County was right to ban elephant acts - 22.08.2014. *Do elephants belong in the zoo? - 22.08.2014. *Wild elephant electrocuted - 22.08.2014. *Seattle zoo's only African elephant euthanized after unexpected problems - 22.08.2014. *Woodland Park Zoo matriarch elephant euthanized - 22.08.2014. *Irula woman killed by wild elephant near Kotagiri - 22.08.2014. *World in a week: Carcasses of 192 elephants found in the Serengeti - 22.08.2014. *Watch: Documentary Uncovers Shocking Secrets of Thailand’s Elephant Tourism (PETA) - 22.08.2014. 21. August 2014 *Fence of trees to stem human-elephant conflict - 21.08.2014. *Joint operation to check human-elephant conflict - 21.08.2014. *Baby elephant, Tucson share a birthday - 21.08.2014. *It's a girl! Reid Park Zoo's African elephant gives birth - 21.08.2014. 20. August 2014 *Die Babymacherin der wilden Tiere - 20.08.2014. *Quälerei oder Kulturgut? - Streit um Elefanten in der Manege - 20.08.2014. *Study: Illegal poaching could drive African elephants to extinction - 20.08.2014. *The moment a terrified rampaging elephant was shot almost 100 times in the street: Peta releases harrowing video 20 years on from shocking incident as they call for an end to keeping animals in captivity - 20.08.2014. 19. August 2014 *Brutale Jagd auf Giganten - 19.08.2014. *Nicht ohne meinen Elefanten - 19.08.2014. *Tiny Baby Elephant Rescued as Elephants in Africa Face Extinction - 19.08.2014. *African elephant numbers collapsing - 19.08.2014. *Ivory poachers killing elephants faster than they are being born - 19.08.2014. *Remembering Tyke, Rebellious Circus Elephant, And Her Tragic Death (GRAPHIC VIDEO) - 19.08.2014. 18. August 2014 *Streit um Elefanten in der Manege - 18.08.2014. *Gier nach Elfenbein bedroht Afrikanische Elefanten - 18.08.2014. 16. August 2014 *Wenn die menschliche Welt zum Feind des Elefanten wird - 16.08.2014. *Mini-Elefant „Jogi“ ist geboren - 16.08.2014. *Ichihara zoo celebrates rare event of elephant nursing calf not her own - 16.08.2014. 15. August 2014 *RNZ-Sommertour: Elefanten haben keine Angst vor Mäusen (plus Video und Fotostrecke) - 15.08.2014. *Elefantenbaby: Jogi ist ein Volltreffer - 15.08.2014. *Elephant waste becoming India energy source - 15.08.2014. *World's First 3D Printed Petition Aims to End Elephant Rides with a Lifesized 3DP Elephant - 15.08.2014. *The story of the weeping baby elephant - 15.08.2014. *Animal rights advocates protest treatment of circus elephants -15.08.2014. 14. August 2014 *Adults always spoil the fun...even for elephants - 14.08.2014. *It's an emergency! Reba the elephant beats the 100 degree heat in Arizona with a hosing from firefighters - 14.08.2014. *Elephant poaching soars as Sumatran forests turn into plantations - 14.08.2014. *2 Elephant's Expecting at Rosamond Gifford Zoo in Syracuse - 14.08.2014. *Namibia Refuses to Cancel Desert Elephant Hunt After Protests - 14.08.2014. *Prague Zoo gets new “German-speaking” Indian elephant - 14.08.2014. *Dead elephant discovered with gunshot wounds - 14.08.2014. 13. August 2014 *In pictures: Huge elephant hoisted onto truck after devastating rampage through farmland - 13.08.2014. *Saving the Elephants? State Bans on Ivory Trade Gather Steam - 13.08.2014. *Der Heidelberger Elefanten-Jungbulle Thai ist jetzt Schweizer - 13.08.2014. *New elephant bull, named Ankhor, arrives at Prague Zoo - 13.08.2014. *Cuomo marks World Elephant Day by banning sale of illegal ivory products - 13.08.2014. *Local kids learn about elephant conservation at Lowry Park Zoo - 13.08.2014. *Africa: World Elephant Day - a Chance to Renew Efforts to Save Africa's Great Grey Beasts - 13.08.2014. 12. August 2014 *World Elephant Day: Facts, Figures and Conservation - 12.08.2014. *Toter Elefant im Buffalo-Gebiet – Verletztes Flusspferd im Mahango - 12.08.2014. *Elefant Thai ist in Zürich angekommen - 12.08.2014. *Do Elephants Cry? 21 Things You Should Never Forget For World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. *Kenyan elephant activist wants an ivory arrest - 12.08.2014. *10 Ways Elephants Are Like Us - 12.08.2014. *World Elephant Day 2014: Conservationists Try to Capitalize to Bring Awareness to Ivory Poaching Crisis - 12.08.2014. *Despite severe poaching, hopeful signs on World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. *Within 10 Years, You May Never See an Elephant Again - 12.08.2014. *Former Rocket's star leads global effort to end elephant slaughter - 12.08.2014. *Kids ask for help on World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. *There’s A Dead Elephant Buried At This Dead Mall - 12.08.2014. *For World Elephant Day, zoo draws attention to poaching crisis - 12.08.2014. *10 Famous Elephants From History - 12.08.2014. *First Lady Joins Topeka Zoo To Celebrate World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. *OKC’s elephants put on special presentation in honor of World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. *96 Elephants and Partners Commemorate World Elephant Day, Today, August 12 - 12.08.2014. *Kenya: UNEP Marks World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. *More Than 30,000 Elephants Are Killed Every Year. These Are The People Working To Save Them - 12.08.2014. *These 7 Elephants Are Being Extra Adorable for World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. *Audra McDonald Goes Grey For World Elephant Day - 12.08.2014. 11. August 2014 *Ein kleiner Elefant feiert Geburtstag - 11.08.2014. *Never forget the elephant: Photographer's plea to care for animals endangered by poachers and habitat loss - 11.08.2014. *Kumki patrols Coimbatore streets to keep untamed elephants at bay - 11.08.2014. *Packy, the Oregon Zoo's famous elephant, takes a swim to stay cool (video) - 11.08.2014. *A dead metro mall is unlikely grave site for forgotten elephant film star - 11.08.2014. 10. August 2014 *Olifant Nhi Linh viert eerste verjaardag in Diergaarde Blijdorp - 10.08.2014. 9. August 2014 *Training an army to save the African elephant from illegal poachers - 09.08.2014. *Controversial report raises questions over Myanmar's wild elephant population - 09.08.2014. *Elephant Mosaic In 5th Century Synagogue Uncovered - 09.08.2014. *Sulllia: Elephant feasting on its favourite food gets electrocuted - 09.08.2014. *PETA claims Medieval Faire elephant is being mistreated - 09.08.2014. *Elephant poaching on rise? PCCF says no - 09.08.2014. *Botswana bright spot in fight to save elephants - 09.08.2014. *Tompkins Historian Finds an Elephant Tale - 09.08.2014. 8. August 2014 *Deutscher Elefantenbulle macht Maxi Konkurrenz - 08.08.2014. *«Thai» soll bei Elefanten für Nachwuchs sorgen - 08.08.2014. *The elephant that DID forget: Baby Ndotto has to be rescued after wandering off with cattle because he’s so young he didn’t know what sort of animal he was - 08.08.2014. *Saying ‘sorry’ saves couple from elephant attack - 08.08.2014. *Bob Barker joins advocates to release Packy the elephant - 08.08.2014. *Mascot Miss World Australia finalist Dayanna Grageda’s passion for volunteer elephant project - 08.08.2014. 7. August 2014 *World Elephant Day celebrated by wildlife lovers all over the world - 07.08.2014. *Chelsea Clintons Verehrer von Elefant getötet - 07.08.2014. *Nach 50 Jahren Gefangenschaft: Elefant Raju genießt das Leben in Freiheit - 07.08.2014. *«Chhouk»: Beinprothese für einen Elefanten - 07.08.2014. *Kavala the Orphaned Elephant Calf is Taking Recovery One Step at a Time! - 07.08.2014. *Vietnam seizes endangered elephants’ tusks from France - 07.08.2014. *Endangered elephants' outlook bleak without more room to roam, UF/IFAS study finds - 07.08.2014. *Prehistoric elephant-like remains found at WSMR - 07.08.2014. 6. August 2014 *Elefant Tuluba feiert seinen 4. Geburtstag - 06.08.2014. *Olifant pleegt aanslag op gehandicapte - 06.08.2014. *New Jersey Governor Chris Christie Bans Elephant Ivory Tusks, Rhinoceros Horns; Earns Praise of Conservationists - 06.08.2014. *With elephant on the move, people asked to exercise caution - 06.08.2014. *Elefant Raju weint nicht mehr, hat jetzt einen Harem - 06.08.2014. *Dieser Elefant fährt auf Autos ab - 06.08.2014. *Experts call for scientific probe into elephant deaths - 06.08.2014. *Ear we go! Baby elephant takes tumble into paddling pool as mum looks on - 06.08.2014. *What do you do if you've got a Jumbo-sized itch? Elephant uses CAR to scratch back - 06.08.2014. *A Warning to Save the African Elephant - 06.08.2014. *With elephant on the move, people asked to exercise caution - 06.08.2014. *A World Without Elephants? Blame China - 06.08.2014. *Elephant calf sent to Ath Athuru sewana from Dewram Vehera also falls sick - 06.08.2014. 5. August 2014 *African Leaders: No One Country Can Stop Elephant Poaching - 05.08.2014. *Platz für große Tiere - Neue Elefantenanlage im Zoopark - 05.08.2014. *A glimmer of hope for elephants, borne from humanity's worst behavior - 05.08.2014. *New Jersey bans elephant ivory trade - 05.08.2014. *Kenya: Four Held With Elephant Tusks - 05.08.2014. *Bucking the trend in Africa, elephants prosper in Botswana - 05.08.2014. *6 arrested with elephant tusk worth Rs 33 lakh - 05.08.2014. *Elephant-Sized Effort for World Elephant Day - 05.08.2014. *Kenya: Poachers Kill 30-Year-Old Elephant in Laikipia, Take Away Tusks - 05.08.2014. 4. August 2014 *Africa’s elephant haven: Botswana a rare bright spot in dire battle against poachers - 04.08.2014. *Elephant calf’s sudden death shocks MTR camp - 04.08.2014. *Veterinarians Found Ringling Bros. Elephant Wounds "Insignificant," Animals Well Cared For - 04.08.2014. *Kenya: Elephant Kills Man Who Once Offered Bill Clinton 40 Goats and 20 Cows to Marry His Daughter - 04.08.2014. *Nashörner und Elefanten haben viele aktive Freunde - 04.08.2014. *Elephants in tourism – right or wrong? World’s first global guide to elephants in tourism released - 04.08.2014. *Keep an eye on elephant cam for Reid Park Zoo's newest addition - 04.08.2014. *Three-year old female elephant dies - 04.08.2014. 3. August 2014 *Elephant calves found dead in Betla park - 03.08.2014. *Award winning documentary brings to life man-elephant conflict - 03.08.2014. *Poachers Target Elephants, Tigers in Sumatran Park - 03.08.2014. *There's more to the fair than elephant ears - 03.08.2014. *Inquiries confirm damage to KMC elephants tusks - 03.08.2014. *Asian elephant Bong Su turns 40 at Melbourne Zoo - 03.08.2014. 2. August 2014 *Elfenbeinküste: Tierschützer siedeln Elefanten um – ein schwieriges Unterfangen - 02.08.2014. *PETA questions elephant's abrasions, calls for federal inspection - 02.08.2014. *Elephantastic! Raju the freed elephant's joy as he joins five females at sanctuary - 02.08.2014. *The terrifying moment an angry elephant charges at carload of tourists on safari at African game reserve - 02.08.2014. *Elephant Calf Rescued from Well in India - 02.08.2014. *Elephant Herd Kills Two Children - 02.08.2014. 1. August 2014 *Elefanten-Außengehege in der Stuttgarter Wilhelma - 01.08.2014. *Officials order 24-hour care for grieving elephant - 01.08.2014. *US extends elephant ban - 01.08.2014.